


Not All Vampires Will Hurt You

by IdjitSherlockian



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Monster Hunter AU, frank is a bitch, later at least haha, thats not new, vampire!Gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdjitSherlockian/pseuds/IdjitSherlockian
Summary: Frank Iero hates vampires for many reasons, the first and foremost probably the fact that they murdered many of his friends and family. He even managed to get his two close friends, Gerard and Mikey Way, in on the hunts. But maybe something can change his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter was supposed to be longer but i wanted suspense

Everyone knows Jersey. The state with the monsters, the supernatural beings. The place where werewolves howl and vampires prowl. That is, of course, just a rumor.

Not for Frank Iero, though. He knew they were real, because he encountered them on a daily basis...and killed them on a daily basis. He had a strange life.

Yeah, Frank killed werewolves, and sirens, vampires, witches, you name it he's slayed it. He was an all around bad ass, with some help of course.

That was why he was heading to his best friend’s house right that moment, actually.

Gerard and Mikey were raised in a normal life, as normal as it could be in Jersey. Their parents tried to keep them out of the whole monster business, but when Mikey befriended Frank...well, let's just say their parents hard work did not pay off.

Not to say Gerard and Mikey weren't good at their job, quite the opposite in fact, but being raised outside of the lifestyle of a hunter then throwing yourself in can be a little rough around the edges.

That's why as soon as Gerard had the money, he moved out from his parent’s house. Technically, Mikey had not lived with him, just spent almost every living second there and once in a blue moon would return home so they couldn't say he just lived with Gerard until he was 18, and officially moved out. 

“Hey! Open the damn door, it's freezin’ out here!” Frank hissed as his fists hit the door heavily a few times, adding a slight kick just to have them hurry.

“We’re comin’, we're comin’!” Gerard's voice was muffled through the door, but after a moment the sound of multiple locks clicking open could be heard. Gerard let the door open, raising a brow as he looked down at Frank. “Damn impatient, that's what you are. Will there ever be a day where I don't have to worry about you breaking my belongings?”

“No, because you're right, I am fucking impatient. Now let me in before I have an icicle growing off my face because I will not hesitate to stab you with it.” Frank pushed past Gerard into the apartment, waving at Mikey who was watching his brother and friend in amusement.

“Hey Frank.” He said, inspecting Frank over the top if his glasses, his fingertips tapping against the book he had likely been researching.

“Hey. You guys got any drinks?” Frank said, collapsing into a chair by Mikey and grinning at Gerard. That was one of the things Frank enjoyed most about working with these two hunters- they were also his best friends, he could show up whenever he wanted and they'd be perfectly fine with it.

“Coke or Pepsi?” Gerard asked as he made his way to the fridge, and Frank couldn't help but roll his eyes.

“You know what I meant, smartass.” He said as he shifted forward, elbows resting against his knees as he regarded Gerard’s response.

“Frank, you're only nineteen.” Gerard said simply, opening the fridge and grabbing a cola.

Frank let out an annoyed groan, tilting his head back as he did so. “Dude, we hunt monsters for a living. Do you think I give a shit about drinking laws?” 

Gerard let out something that sounded like a mix of a laugh and a grunt, handing the can to Frank. “No, and that's exactly why I’m not letting you drink. No one wants a drunk man with a machete going after vamps.”

“Hey! I'd be just as good a hunter drunk as I am sober!” Frank retorted, sticking his tongue out at the older Way brother.

“Well, then we will see that. When you're twenty one. And a more skilled hunter.” Gerard pulled out a cigarette and lighter, letting out a breath of smoke after lighting it and taking a drag.

Frank, pouting for only a second before taking a sip of the cola defeatedly, brightened as the reason he had needed to talk to the brothers reintroduced itself to his mind. “So, you guys know those vamp incidents I've been looking into, right?” 

“How could we forget, Frank?” Mikey asked, placing the book flat on the table. “That's the only thing you've talked about for weeks.” 

“Yeah, well, it turns out this nest is huge. Like, huge huge.” Frank tapped his feet excitedly, looking from one brother to the other. “It's too big to go at alone, so I was wondering...if you aren't busy with your own hunt…”

Gerard scoffed at this, exhaling a bunch of smoke with it.

“Maybe you two could take half…?” Frank finished hopefully, flashing his most dazzling smile in Gerard's direction, knowing he would be the one to make the final decision.

“Of course. Who'd be goin’ with you?” Gerard asked, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and watching Frank grow slightly nervous under his pressing stare.

“With me…?”

“Yeah, who's gonna watch your back in the nest?” Silence.

“Oh hell no, you're not going alone.” Gerard basically growled, a scowl settling on his face.

“Technically I wouldn't be alone… I mean, you guys would be there.” Frank gave a hopeful smile.

“Yeah, on the other side dealing with our own vamps. No, you're barely over 18, I'm not letting go and fight those vamps alone. What about Ray?” Gerard demanded, snuffing his cigarette so he could focus.

“Busy with some werewolves, look, I've been hunting even before you have, so I can handle taking them myself!” Frank crossed his arms, matching Gerard’s glare.

“Frank, you're right, you have been hunting longer- and it's damn near a miracle you've survived. You're reckless. Going by yourself is just asking for disaster. Have Mikey go with you.” Gerard looked over at Mikey, who seemed to be ready to protest. “Don't. You know it's true, Mikey, he needs you to watch over him.”

“I'm not some little kid!” Frank exclaimed, and Gerard ignored him. “Who's gonna watch your back, huh? Why can't I go alone, but you can? Damn it Gee, answer me!” Frank had gotten up from his seat, and stormed over so he stood in front of Gerard. If Frank was a man of normal size, it likely would have been more intimidating.

“It doesn't matter why, Frank. It's how it is. Do you want help or not?” Gerard demanded, his eyes flashing with a sort of dominance Frank wasn't use to. They stared down for a moment, before Frank broke the eye contact, letting his gaze drop to the floor.

“Yeah. I do.” He muttered, upset that he had given in so easily.

“Then we do it the way I suggested. You can stay here for tonight so we can set up early tomorrow, if you want.” Gerard said gently, his tone softening.

“Sounds good.” Frank said, letting his eyes raise to Gerard's again, relieved when he saw him flash a smile.

“Good. I'm heading to my room, let me know if you two need anything, alright?” Both of the younger boys nodded, and within seconds Gerard was gone. When Frank was sure he was out of earshot, he collapsed onto the couch with a groan.

“Why is your brother so difficult?”

Mikey chuckled lightly, shaking his head. “He’s just overprotective. He gets that way with people he cares about.”

“Yeah, well, he doesn't need to about me. I can take care of myself.” Frank muttered, flipping over so his face was buried in the couch cushion.

“You know, I think he's just doing it because he's scared of you getting hurt. Everytime he hears you're on a hunt alone he gets his panties in a bunch.” Mikey commented absentmindedly, having resumed his book and was now flipping through the pages trying to find a specific entry.

“Sweet, but really?” Frank laughed into the fabric, and Mikey joined.

“Yeah really. You know, he really cares about you, Frank.” 

“Yeah...I care about him too.”

\--

Frank was woken up by being hit rather roughly with a pillow.

Sputtering out curses along with a few unflattering sounds, Frank flailed himself off the couch, glaring at a grinning Gerard.

“You're a dick.”

“You said you'd get up early, and you wouldn't wake up.” Gerard said with a shrug and sly smirk, and Frank couldn't help the smile that grew on his face.

“Lucky I don't have a pillow, it would be a shame if a war were to start this early in the morning.” Frank spoke aloud, sauntering over to the other couch and pulling the pillow from it, “Oh, wait...looks like I do have one.”

“Don't you two even dare. In case you've forgotten, we have vamps we are supposed to be killing.” Mikey interjected, capturing the attention of both if the others. 

“You’re a party pooper, you know that?” Frank mumbled as he abandoned the pillow for a piece of toast that was handed to him by Mikey.

“I think you both will be thanking me the earlier we get to the nest. The more tired they are, the easier they are to kill.” Mikey replied before sticking his own piece of toast in his mouth as he dug through a duffel bag containing the Way brother's supplies for hunts such as these.

“Yeah, yeah…” Frank muttered, turning to Gerard and pulling the cigarettes from his pocket. He tried to protest, but Frank stepped on his foot rather hard, and he decided against it.

He lit the cigarette as Gerard moved to help Mikey, breathing out slowly. “So…” He paused to give attention to the cigarette in his hand. “I take the right you two take the left?”

There was silence for a moment as Gerard turned to look at Frank, a brow raised, his voice softly masking the hint of anger in his words.“Excuse me?”

Frank met his gaze stubbornly, his fighting spirit renewed despite his loss yesterday. He wasn't letting Gerard keep him from his fun that easily. “I said you two take the left of the nest, I take the right. I don't speak that quietly, do I?”

“Frank, we talked about this yesterday. You are not going in alone.” His voice dropped to a flat tone, keeping his eyes locked on Frank's. “I am.”

A spark of anger fired up Frank's heart. “I'm not some little brother for you to take care of, Gerard! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!”

“I don't look at you as a brother, Frank, I…” Gerard ran a hand through his greasy black hair, beginning to pace, breaking eye contact. “Frank, please. If it's easy enough for you to take on alone, then can you let me try? Please?”

His puppy dog eyes met Frank, and he felt his guard drop a little. “I don't know, Gee-”

“I trust you watching Mikey more anyway. He may be great on most hunts, but he sucks at anything to do with vamps.”

“Hey! I do not!” Mikey interjected, a pout on his lips.

“Sorry, Mikey, but I have to agree with him on that.” Frank said, his attention shifting to the younger brother.

“Well fuck you two too, then.” Mikey muttered, returning to sorting through the duffel bag.

“Okay, Gee. You can take my side, but promise me if we have another hunt where we need to split up you'll let me go alone?” Frank sighed, hoping his compromise wouldn't be challenged. 

“Yeah, I promise.” Gerard said, sending his best smile Frank's way, melting his heart a little. For someone as tough as the older Way brother was, he sure could find ways to make himself seem innocent and soft.

“Alright, we gonna share a vehicle or should I take my own?” Frank said as Mikey slung what he had grabbed for supplies over his back in a bag.

“Really, that's it, no plan?” Mikey asked, and Frank couldn't help but laugh.

“Mikey, have you ever even been on a hunt with me before?”

“Well, yes, but I thought this was different-” Mikey was cut off by Frank again.

“Mikey, it's just vamps. We know how to deal with them. We go in, we take them out.” Frank even brought a finger to his neck, dragging it across his jugular to emphasize his ‘take them out’ point.

“Sounds good to me. Frank, we can just take my car, you can stay over tonight after the hunt again.” Gerard said, grabbing his own stuff and walking to the door.

“I call shotgun!”

“No fair, Frank, he's not even your brother!” Mikey complained, chasing after Frank when Gerard opened the door and he shot out, trying to get to the car first. 

“Mikey gets shotgun, car couldn't tell if you were a kid or not Frankie, and we want those airbags to work.” Gerard said to the door as he closed and locked it, moving to the driver seat’s car door and pulling it open.

“Fuck you, I got you the hunt, I got shotgun.” Frank said, already in Mikey's assigned carseat with a shit eating grin on his face.

“This car ride is gonna suck.”

\--

The car ride, in fact, did not suck.

Gerard let Frank choose the music for the ride, and he threw in a Black Flag CD. Mikey was yelling directions in the back over the music, and Gerard was somehow managing to follow them between talking to Frank and singing to the music.

It seemed to be almost too soon when for when Gerard parked the car, turning the car key and abruptly shutting the music off to a halt, turning in his seat to look at Mikey. 

“Ready?”

His brother nodded, and Gerard glanced from Frank to Mikey before adding to what he said. “Don't let Frank be an idiot.”

“Hey! I'm right here, y’know.” Frank grumbled, which Gerard promptly ignored.

“Got it. You ready?” Mikey said, sounding almost anxious. It was the first time Gerard would be off hunting without him to back him up.

“As I'll ever be.” Gerard's reply came as he turned away, and Frank and Mikey shared a slightly concerned look.

“You sure, Gee?” Frank asked, clasping his own hands together to keep them from reaching out to the thoughtful man beside him.

Gerard nodded, sending a forced smile Frank's way. “Just trying to reassure myself that you two won't fuck up.”

“Hey!”

Gerard laughed, shaking his head slightly as Frank grinned at him. “Just kiddin’. Kick some ass, okay you two?”

“Got it, boss.” Frank said, doing a quick salute before hopping out of the passenger seat, while Mikey simply rolled his eyes and climbed out the back.

Gerard couldn't help but sigh. They'd be okay. This was their job, after all.

\--

Frank Iero was, for once, completely and utterly silent. As they crept closer to the place where the vamps were, Frank assumed and hoped, sleeping, his mind clicked itself back into work mode. Silly, good-natured Frank was gone- for the most part- replaced with a cold-hearted slayer.

White-knuckled grips on knives and stone set faces, both hunters found themselves growing closer to the building without much thought or worry behind their thoughts and mind. This was their lives, putting themselves in danger was the norm. Maybe that's why Frank was so upset at Gerard's overprotective attitude- because at any second his or his brothers life could be stolen away, and Frank knows he would blame himself.

“Mikey.” His voice, nothing more than a quiet whisper of breath against the wind, caught Mikey's attention. “I go in first.”

Mikey seemed to debate between what his mind and brother said for a moment before giving a tight nod, and Frank let out a soft huff of relief.

He moved with stealth and precision, the rehearsals of years of training coming easily to his mind. Yet when he got inside, as they moved to look for the first of their sleeping victims, they found nothing.

“I don't get it.” Frank muttered quietly under his breath, avoiding a puddle of drying blood likely from the night that had just passed, by stepping over it and to a gurney. They must have stolen it from the hospital, which was pretty sick considering the fact that if they had access to that there were clearly more...humane ways to obtain what they needed. Frank scrunched up his nose at the thought of what had likely happened to whoever had been the last to be upon it. “They should be here, and for that fact sleeping by now.” 

Frank turned back to look at Mikey, who had been doing some exploring alone. He found that he wasn't there, and a stab of terror jolted through his mind. “Mikey?” He kept his voice quiet, flinching at the sound of his boot dipping into the blood as he took a step forward. “Mikey, where did you go?”

His voice raised in volume slightly, but he got no response except for what seemed to be the sound of something knocking over. 

Falling silent again, Frank began to move toward the exit of the room, trying to ignore the worried pounding of his heart. The only sound he was hearing for a few moments after that was that of his own bloodied footsteps.

That's when he heard the scream, and he didn't even hesitate to break into running. Bursting through the door that led into a hallway, guilt propelling him forward.

How the hell had he not heard Mikey being taken? And why the hell didn't the vamps just start an outright fight? He was supposed to watch Mikey's back, Gerard had…

Oh god. Gerard, he had gone in alone. If Mikey had been taken that easily when he had a partner with him…

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” Frank muttered to himself and he ran down the hallway, pushing open the door at the end harshly. He didn't even think to try and act stealthy about it. It was too late, they obviously knew he was here.

The second he pushed through he could feel a hand clamped across his mouth, and without thinking he bit down, hard. The assumed vamp let out a grunt of pain, and Frank turned around to meet his attacker.

Except… it wasn't an attacker.

“Mikey, oh my god why didn't you respond? I thought they had kidnapped you, and who was that screaming?” For how quiet his voice was, it was surprising how fast the words left his mouth. Mikey's only response was bringing a finger to his lips. Frank’s brows furrowed in confusion.

Grabbing Frank’s knife and putting it into his hand, then drawing his own, Mikey began to walk again. Despite the fact that Mikey obviously had wanted him to be quiet, Frank spoke up again.

“Why my knife? That's useless against this vamps, we need something strong enough to take off their heads.” To Frank's surprise, Mikey shook his head, speaking in a voice even quieter than his normal whisper.

“Not vamps.” 

“What the fuck do you mean ‘not vamps’?” Frank hissed, grunting when Mikey slapped him on the mouth lightly and glared at him. His finger was to his lips again, and Frank begrudgingly obliged and kept his lips shut tight as Mikey continued down the hall, eyeing each door nervously as he passed, pausing every so often to listen closely for whatever he was looking for. He suddenly came to a stop beside a particular one, eyes locking with Frank's as be turned and motioned toward the door with his head.

Frank crept closer, eye narrowing as the sound of voices filled his ears. Unfamiliar, unimportant, except for one.

“No fuckin’ way.” Frank breathed, backing up from the door as the voice registered in his mind. “That motherfucker!”

He turned to look to Mikey, hoping for confirmation that it was, in fact, what he thought it was. When the Way brother nodded, an angry fire began to flare in Frank's stomach. 

Reaching for the handle, hesitating only to send a glance back at Mikey with a whisper of ‘can I?’, Frank opened the door gingerly.

To say the least, Frank was not expecting nor happy when it opened to come almost face to face with exactly what he feared.

“You know, I was wondering how long it would take for one of you to get the guts to open the door.”


End file.
